


Obsession II

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has to do something about his growing frustration with Arthur's obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession II

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sequel to [Obsession. I don't know if this makes sense without the first drabble. Not betaed. And once again, it's all somebody's fault for insisting this would be the best for Merlin. :D](http://archiveofourown.org/works/941087)

"That's it, I'm out of here."

"Merlin!"

"No! Don't even try to give me those eyes. It won't work this time!"

"But..."

"I just can't stand it anymore. Your stupid soccer always comes first. It's always home game here, away game there, jersey dark, jersey light and drunken celebrations with your 'friends'. It's never about us!"

"But Merlin!"

"And now you even put a fucking team poster on our bedroom wall? Enough's enough! I'm gone."

"You knew that I was a fan before we started dating!"

"A fan is someone who admires someone or something from afar. Someone who constantly tries to be part of it is just pathetic!" Merlin grabbed his backpack and tossed the keys onto the coffee table. 

Arthur bit his lower lip and Merlin knew he was trying to hold back the tears, but that was it. He'd tried to get Arthur's attention once too often, losing it to some stupid sport. 

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, you always are. It would have been nice for once that you didn't even get to a point where you had to be sorry."

"I..."

Merlin sighed deeply. "And you don't even know what you should be sorry about, right?"

Arthur looked so lost and helpless that Merlin had to fight the urge to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. But it wouldn't. He would do it again. Merlin knew he had to leave. 

He turned and reached for the door. "Maybe, if you find someone new, they, too, will put a simple league game over your anniversary." Merlin said flatly. Then he turned and pulled the door shut behind him.


End file.
